


More Than A Bird

by lex_kitten97



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_kitten97/pseuds/lex_kitten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has been crushing on Lex Luthor Jr for a while now. So when he is asked to follow up on a story involving Lex and his new boyfriend, he isn't very happy. The more he observes Lex's relationship, the more he sees Lex being mistreated. He wants to help, but how can he save someone who isn't asking to be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Bird

Rain had started to fall outside as Clark found himself staring out the window. It had been a long day of reporting sports, and Perry insisted he cover one more story before he went home for the night. Usually Clark never minded staying late, but tonight was an exception. He was working on a story regarding the young Lex Luthor; wunderkind of Metropolis. No matter what Superman did, it was never enough for the little billionaire. In his speeches, he would always speak of Superman in an underlying hostile manner. 

It didn't help that Clark may have had a slight crush on him. 

It began the first time he had interviewed him. Lex had been throwing a Gala on literature and Clark had been asked to follow up on it. He found Lex to be incredibly interesting and brilliant, as well as adorable when he started talking about something he loved. He would wave his hands in the air and his eyes would light up. Then, he was asked about Superman:

“I'm sorry, but I don't understand what books have to do with that horrible abomination in the sky,” Lex replied quietly, sipping his martini. 

“Some would say that he's making a positive change for the city; that he's helping people,” Clark didn't miss the smirk on Lex's face. 

“I think this interview is over, Mister Kent,” Lex gave Clark a sad smile and sauntered off to talk to his other guests. 

The story that Clark was staying late for involved Lex and his new flame, another big business man by the name of Martin Gully. The man was of a tall, intimidating stature; his chin nearly as defined as Clark's. Clark looked down at the photo he had been given to use that showed Lex on Gully's arm. Clark took off his glasses and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He would have to interview Lex again at some point and seeing him with this other man was beginning to get on Clark's nerves. Gully unsettled him; somehow this man just walks into money one day from nothing and no one questions it. It left a bad taste in Clark's mouth. 

When he had put together the existing pieces of the article, Clark decided to go on a little late-night fly over the city to clear his head. The rain had stopped and left it's refreshing scent on the pavement. For the most part, the streets were deserted; at this time of night, anyone in their right mind would opt for some sleep. He could hear the soft breathing of thousands as they slept, but he found himself searching for one in particular. He headed toward Lexcorp to inspect and make sure everything was fine (especially Lex, but that's beside the point.) A moan from the tower shook him from his thoughts and he floated upward until he had pinpointed what room in was coming from. Clark never peeked in windows, but it was probably best to ensure Lex's safety that way.

And there he was, the brilliant young billionaire, riding on top of another man. Clark couldn't bring himself to look away from Lex's lithe and beautiful body; the way he moved put Clark in a trance. Then, suddenly, Gully flipped the two of them over and wrapped his hands around Lex's throat. Clark nearly burst in then and there to stop him, except that Lex was moaning louder than before. Gully pounded into him, seemingly paying no mind to the smaller man beneath him. After a grunt and a stutter of his hips, Gully rolled off of Lex and turned to face away from him. The room was silent for a long minute before Lex faced toward his lover.

“H-hey,” Lex tapped Gully's shoulder. “Can you snuggle with me,” he asked quietly. Gully grunted and shook his head.

“You know I don't do that shit, I'm tired; you wore me out baby.”

Lex nodded and rolled back over to look at the ceiling. The moonlight coming in through the window illuminated Lex's face and Clark could see how sad he looked. He noticed that Lex had begun to rub himself; it was subtle enough not to interfere with Gully's sleep, but Clark noticed the way Lex's arm moved and his lips parted. After a couple of minutes, Lex arched his back, coming quietly with a gasp and rolling onto his side soon after. Clark couldn't ignore the tears in his eyes or the way he clutched his pillow, but there was nothing he could do. 

 

“Kent! I need you at Wayne's charity ball tonight; all the big names will be there, including Luthor and his new beau. It would be nice to get some information to go with this lovely little spread you perfected last night,” Perry put his hand on Clark's shoulder and shook it. “Knew I could count on you.”

“But I didn't say-”

“Tonight, seven o' clock!”

 

The ball was buzzing; Bruce Wayne had set it up to support of one of the smaller childrens' hospitals and everyone there was eager to flash his wallet in front of everyone else. Clark had on the one suit he kept for these sorts of things, camera around his neck and pen in his hand. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was that Lex was already over at the bar. He was wearing a casual white suit, never one to look too fancy. Gully wasn't around him, making Clark's task easier than he had anticipated.

“What is a nice looking boy like yourself doing alone at the bar,” Clark teased as he slid into the chair next to Lex, who shot him a smirk.

“Hello Clark,” Lex held out his hand and Clark shook it. “What brings you to Mister Wayne's humble abode.

“The children of course,” he chuckled. “Isn't that why everyone is here?”

Lex smiled sadly, “Yeah, I wish. The only thing these men care about is the size of their wallet; they don't really care about you, me, or the children.”

“What about that new man I'm assuming you're involved with? Care to tell me a little something about Mister Gully,” Clark tried to be discrete, but he needed to get to the point eventually. 

“Well well well, the public is interested in my private life again, eh? No one seems to care about you until they find out you're sleeping with someone,” he took a swig from his wine and looked at Clark. “Are you blushing?”

“No,” Clark lied. “It's just a bit warm in here.”

“Lexy,” Gully walked over to the two of them, adjusting his tie and looking Clark square in the eye. “Could I talk to you for a moment?” Lex held a 'be right back' finger up to Clark and followed Gully out of the room and down the hall. Clark didn't have to follow to hear their conversation. Gully was accusing Lex of flirting, and Lex was trying to defend himself. 

“I could have anyone I want,” Gully warned in a low voice. Clark heard a loud slap, but no one else in the room could have. He got up from the stool and walked back down the hallway. He saw Lex standing alone. His cheek was bright red, and Clark could almost make out the hand print from where Gully had slapped him. Lex wiped his eyes quickly and turned to Clark.

“Clark! Ahoy ahoy,” he greeted him with a forced cheerfulness.

“He hit you,” Clark said and Lex immediately dropped his smile.

“You are not to mention this to anyone,” Lex said in a serious voice. “He gets a little unruly when he drinks, but I can handle myself. If you put this in your column, I will end you.” With that, he went back out to the party, hand over his cheek until the redness went away. Clark felt sick.

Gully was out speaking with Bruce Wayne and laughing about a comment Bruce had made regarding the stock market. Lex went over and stood by his boyfriend, looking at the floor and fiddling with the new drink in his hands. Clark decided he couldn't interview Gully without wanting to punch him so hard in the face that he would explode, so he left the party early and went home. 

 

Clark wasn't one to dream often. That night, however, he could remember every vivid detail of his unconscious fantasy. That beautiful head of golden brown tucked under his chin as he felt the other's breathing. He could almost feel the creamy pale skin against his, both of them in post-coital ecstasy. Lex sighed, Clark feeling the smile on his face, “My hero.”

Clark shot awake and rubbed his face. Of course it had been a dream; you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. This man was abusing Lex, but Lex still stayed with him and took it. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was the fear of being alone. Either way, Clark didn't accept it. It wasn't like Superman could break into someone's home in the middle of the night and scold them for not cherishing their lover. Still, Clark couldn't escape the thought of Lex's sad face in bed the night before and of his red cheek at the ball. Clark needed to check on him again to make sure he was home safely. 

Lex's room was empty and the light was still off. With that; Clark began to lisen closely for the sound of Lex's voice. He heard the young man breathing lightly, occasionally panting or gasping. “Oh no,” Clark sighed and followed the noise. He was sure Gully was getting what he wanted yet again. When Clark found Lex, he was pinned to the floor in a small warehouse. Lex's pants had been removed and the man was already thrusting into him. The man with his hands on Lex wasn't even Gully, but one of the men Gully had been reported as being business partners with. Clark noticed Lex weakly pushing at him, eyes unfocused, and Clark knew there must have been something slipped into his drink back at the party. 

“N-no,” Lex squeaked. The man grinned at him and sped up.

“I want you to look right at the camera sweetheart; your boyfriend said you need to look real nice. The video is streaming now,” he leaned down and bit Lex's throat, causing the young man to cry out. “Yeah, you like that?” Lex looked up at him through watery eyes and spit in his face.

“I-I will destroy you,” Lex whimpered. “I promise you that.”

“ Yeah okay,” he chuckled. “Right when the video ends I'm sure your boyfriend is gonna get his turn too, no worries. He needs to put you in your place for flirting with that reporter back there first.” Clark was infuriated, ready to kill this man. He couldn't...he had a code that the people held him to. He needed to be held accountable for his-

“ Stop squirming you stupid little good-for-nothing bitch”

Oh, that's it.

With one burst of wind, the man on top of Lex disappeared. The young man was breathing heavily, turning his head to the new hole in the wall in confusion. Another burst came through, scooping up Lex and carrying him to a rooftop above. Lex's eyes were puffy from crying and he still seemed a bit out of it from the drug.

“Are you okay,” Clark asked him, running a slow hand through his hair. Lex stared up at him in awe. 

“Superman? You-you saved me...”

“That's what I do,” Clark smiled.

“ All this time I've hated you for not saving me....but I never once asked you to. I used to ask God, but he never paid much mind to me,” Lex looked down. There was a small stream of blood coming from between his legs and Clark pulled him close. Lex began to sob and Clark rubbed gently at the back of his head. 

“I will always save you,” Clark promised. If he happens to call in a favor from Bruce Wayne the same day Gully goes missing, it's purely coincidence.


End file.
